Of Sex Slaves & Soul Mates
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: How would Harry's life be different if he had a long list of soul mates and Auror Bones as his kinky sex slave? Harry/Hermione/Amy/Luna/Susan/Daphne/Tracey/Ginny/Marietta/Cho/Katie/Angelina/Alicia/Hannah/Romilda/Padma/Parvarti/Lavender
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter, the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw, was not content with death, so she decided to be reincarnated in a muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione Granger.

Hermione was a young girl with an IQ ranging in the two hundreds. Her parents were dentists.

Hermione's hair was straight and brown with strong auburn highlights. Her best friend was a pureblood witch by the name of Ginny Weasley, and her husband was the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

Hermione met Harry for the first time at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had offered to take Hermione to the best stores and pay for all of her stuff. Hermione's parents, being a middle class couple with a modest income, were quick to agree.

Harry had taken Hermione to Knockturne Alley. Borgin and Burkes was their first stop. Harry bought Hermione a gold watch and a Celtic promise ring.

Their next stop was Proper Wizarding Wear. "We're going to get robes. I must explain that the longer a person's robe, the less political power they are assumed to have. We will be getting the shortest robes available for our respective genders. Dan, may I have a visual of the Granger family crest?"

"Of course, Harry," said Dan, pulling out his wallet and showing him the crest embroidered on the side. Harry took the crest to the tailor, ordering five robes for each of them. The Potter family crest was embroidered in black over the right breast area, and the Granger family crest was embroidered in black over the left breast area. Harry's robes looked like fancy suit coats while Hermione's robes appeared to be skimpy dresses. Harry ordered black slacks for himself, and black tights to protect Hermione's modesty. Formal boots were also purchased.

The next stop was the blacksmith's shop, where the goblin greeted Harry. "I hope to arm you two to the teeth."

Harry ordered a Mythril Longsword with a bronze Claymore for both him and Hermione. Then, he ordered the standard silver Katana and matching Rapier for each of them. A pair of silver hunting knives was forged for them both. A hundred pound draw bow and quiver with silver tipped arrows for each of them was another purchase. Finally, they purchased the standard goblin focus, which was a Mythril long-knife with a gemstone embedded in the handle. A kit of potion knives and a hardened iron cauldron with matching scales was their last purchase at the blacksmith

At the apothecary, they purchased a top of the line potion ingredient kits and crystal vials. At the general store, they purchased fine dragon hide gloves and boots, top of the line telescopes, trunks, and wizarding tents. They entered Diagon and headed to Ollivanders, where they showed him their goblin-made foci and asked him to take a look at them. Ollivander tested the goblin-made foci and oiled them before proclaiming them fit for spell-casting.

At Gringotts, Harry and Hermione met Sharpdeath, the Potter family account manager.

"Interesting, you seem quite taken with this mudblood," observed Sharpdeath. Harry drew his knife and pointed it at Sharpdeath threateningly. "Don't insult my friends."

"I meant no offense, the term mudblood comes from the beliefs of the Christian church that humanity was created from the ground," said Sharpdeath. "Nice knife, it should serve you well, far better than any wand those wand-wavers could come up with." Hermione drew her knife and showed it to Sharpdeath. "Goblin weapons are rarely seen being wielded by wizard kind, it is a travesty. Even rarer does your kind bear our foci to cast spells with. I am honored that you have both." Harry was given a copy of his account ledger. As he reviewed the executive summary, Sharpdeath pricked Hermione's finger to test her lineage.

 _Bloodline of Hermione Jane Granger, reincarnation of Lily Evans Potter._

 _Mother: Emma Jane Granger_

 _Father: Daniel Jean Granger_

 _Soul Mate: Harry James Potter/Salazar Slytherin, Luna Celeste Lovegood, Susan Amelia Bones, Daphne Anastasia Greengrass, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Bennett, Romilda Vane (destined to die within five years of now at the hands of Lord Voldemort)_

 _Heiress to: Ancient and Noble House of Dagworth-Granger, Ministerial House of Thatcher, Presidential House of Carter, Presidential House of Kennedy, Ministerial House of Churchill, Feudal House of Hitler (to be kept secret for obvious reasons)_

 _Blood status: squibborn pureblood_

 _Magical Abilities: Affinity for Dark Magic, Affinity for Black Magic, Affinity for Blood Magic, Affinity for Necromancy, Affinity for Soul Magic, Affinity for Earth Magic, Affinity for Fire Magic, Affinity for Yin Magic, Affinity for Yang Magic, Affinity for chakra control, Affinity for Lightning Release_

 _Merlin Magic Power Index #: 980_

 _Recommended Schooling: Seven years at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Four years or more at Salem Witches University_

Sharpdeath grinned. "Your greatness will be legendary." He then pricked Harry's finger.

 _Bloodline of Harry James Potter, reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin._

 _Mother: Lily Evans Potter_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Soul Mates: Hermione Jane Granger/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Celeste Lovegood, Susan Amelia Bones, Daphne Anastasia Greengrass, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Bennett, Romilda Vane (destined to die within five years from now at the hands of Lord Voldemort)_

 _Blood Status: Pureblood_

 _Heir to: Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Venerable House of Le Fay, Royal House of Pendragon, Ancient House of Peverell, Imperial House of Bonaparte, Presidential House of Washington, Presidential House of Jefferson, Presidential House of Lincoln, Presidential House of Grant, Presidential House of Cleveland, Presidential House of Reagan_

 _Magical Abilities: Parselmouth, Affinity for Light Magic, Affinity for White Magic, Affinity for Life Magic, Affinity for Wind Magic, Affinity for Water Magic, Affinity for Yin Magic, affinity for Yang Magic, affinity for chakra control, Affinity for Lightning Release_

 _Merlin Magic Power Index #: 1000_

 _Recommended Schooling: Seven Years at Beauxbatons Academy for Magic, four or more years at Salem Witches University_

"You two will be the strongest couple in history. Your soul mates will also be strong, and you will meet them in time," said Sharpdeath.

At the Knockturne Managerie, they purchased a pair of Nightmare Stallions, a black cat, a dire wolf, a centaur mare, a female pureblood vampire, a female pureblood lycan, a female goblin, and a female mermaid. At the broom shop, Harry purchased a Ford Fusion Bolt racing broom for Hermione, and a John Deer racing broom for himself. After all, nothing runs like a deer.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter," said Minister Fudge. "Please introduce me to your lady friend."

"This is Hermione Dagworth-Granger, heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of that name. She is one of my soul-mates," said Harry. He was interested in the minister's reaction.

"One of them?" asked Fudge incredulously. His incredulity must have shown, as the Potter Lord chuckled. _Keep a strait face, Cornelius. You're a veteran politician, you know better than to show incredulity in front of a potential political ally or opponent_.

"Indeed, I have quite a few," said Harry. "You'd recognize the family names if I told you." Harry was certainly interested in what the minister's reply to that bone would be.

"Oh really," pondered Fudge, "humor me." _The dog has given chase to the bone_ , observed Harry. _I'll humor him, as it were._

"My soulmates are Hermione Jane Granger, Luna Celeste Lovegood, Susan Amelia Bones, Daphne Anastasia Greengrass, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Bennett," said Harry. _That should sate the minister's curiosity._

 _Quite the list of family names_ , mused Fudge, _the young Potter Lord will have a harem of witches that will be the envy of every wizard alive. Can't say he doesn't deserve it after he saved the wizarding world from imminent destruction_.

"Talking about them isn't why I'm here," said Harry. "I have reason to believe that Voldemort is not completely dead. Tell me, minister, have you heard of Horcruxes?" Fudge paled. _Voldemort created those abominations, under the nose of the ministry no less! I can't believe it!_ "I require exemptions for myself and my soulmates from the reasonable restriction for underage wizardry." He knew that his request would be easily granted. It wasn't like he was asking for anything major.

"I can grant this, Lord Potter," said the Minister. _Lord Potter knows how to play the game, it seems. Make small requests that are easily granted, then the bigger requests will be painted as a rare favor_. Fudge had to respect the young Lord's political acumen. "Is that all?"

"I will require an auror to act as a bodyguard for myself and my mates," said Harry. _This request is a bit more demanding._

"Certainly, Lord Potter, your safety is my number one concern. I shall assign an auror to protect you," said Fudge, "any preferences."

"A comely female auror would be preferable. One that can satisfy my needs until my mates are old enough," replied Harry. "if you know what I mean." Minister Fudge certainly _did_ know, and was not surprised by the young Lord's desires. Young wizards have needs that young witches would be hard pressed to satisfy. He certainly remember his older lover that he'd had at that age. _I'll assign Amelia. That woman could certainly use some humility, and being Harry Potter's plaything will accomplish that quite nicely_. He called to his secretary, ordering her to fetch Amelia.

"I'd like to introduce you to Amelia Bones, her job will be to ensure your safety and satisfy your _needs_ ," said Fudge. Amelia certainly did not miss the emphasis on _needs_.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter," said Amelia. "I will protect you with my life and satisfy your desires." She certainly wouldn't mind that part. The young Potter was a meal that Amelia was dying to taste.

"Farewell, Minister, I shall take Amelia and go," Harry said, leading Hermione and Amelia out of the room.

The trio made their way to Harry's house in Knockturne Alley.

He showed Hermione to the guest room, and then headed to the master bedroom with Amelia in tow. "My dear Amy, you are wearing far too much clothing," he said to the young Auror, hinting that he wanted her to disrobe. Amelia removed her scarlet Auror's robe, revealing her black bra and lacy black panties. "That's better," purred Harry, massaging Amelia's breasts thru her bra, causing the stern Auror to moan in pleasure.

"Please Harry, make love to me," said Amelia, loving the way that the young wizard made her feel.

Harry drank in the sight of the half-naked Auror. _So damn sexy!_ "I want you naked, now!" Harry could feel his member stretching his pants painfully. As Amelia unclipped her bra, releasing her petite, perky tits, Harry removed his jacket and dress shirt, revealing his naked torso. As Amelia pulled her panties off, Harry removed his trousers and boxers, revealing his erect member. Amelia licked her lips. "Suck," commanded Harry.

Getting down on her knees, Amelia hastily took Harry's massive meat into her hungry mouth, sucking him off like it was her job. Harry moaned as she deep-throated him. He grabbed her head and pulled it down, shoving his dick further into her esophagus. With a grunt, he released his seed into her mouth. She swallowed his tasty offering. "Now fuck me, Harry," demanded Amelia.

"Not until you get my name right, to you it's 'master', you're nothing more than a slave to my cock," said Harry. Amelia couldn't believe how wet his demanding tone made her feel.

"Yes, master," whimpered Amelia, "please fuck me."

"Very well, slave," said Harry, pushing his length into her tight pussy. She moaned as he fucked her with long, hard thrusts. She was in heaven, her body truly enslaved to his will. She felt her pleasure build up in her loins until the build up became painful, however, her release refused to come. Was Harry controlling her climax? No, not Harry, he was her master. Which begged the question, was her master withholding her orgasm from her?"

"Why can't I cum, master?" asked Amelia. Harry chuckled.

"You won't cum until I let you cum, slave," said Harry.

"Please let me cum, master, the build up hurts!" exclaimed Amelia. Harry smirked and reached down to rub his slaves clit.

"You won't cum until I'm ready to cum, slave. My pleasure comes first," said Harry. "You're just my bitch. If I want you to be in pain, then pain you will feel. Your pleasure is a privilege that belongs to your master." Amelia shook as the build up became increasingly more painful. She whimpered as her master continued to deny her the bliss of release. As her master continued to torment her by withholding her orgasm, she writhed in agony. "Here it comes, slave, I'm going to fill you up," said Harry, triggering his slave's release as he painted her insides with his thick baby batter. Amelia felt his release flow in to her, impregnating her. He pulled out, flipping his slave over. "We're far from done, slave."

Amelia whimpered as she felt Harry's tip prod at her back door. She had always been apprehensive about anal, and had never allowed a man the privilege of taking her anal cherry. She somehow knew that refusing her new master anything was a bad idea, so she relaxed as her master plunged into her untouched hole. She moaned as her ass was split open by her master's tool. It was quite painful, but Amelia found pain caused by her master to be quite pleasurable. She screamed as her master sodomized her, completely claiming her body. One reason that witches were slow to accept anal is that receiving a man's load into your asshole enslaves your will to the man that claimed her asshole. Amelia was an independent woman, and thus had been reluctant to give anyone that much control over her. However, as she felt her master release his load into her waiting rectum, she was content. Even if he hadn't taken her asshole, she would still be his slave, just not by magical means. That she was magically enslaved to her master made her feel extremely happy. "I love you, master."

"I love you too, Amy," said Harry softly, "but I love your ass more." Amelia laughed. Her master was truly a man.


	2. Chapter 2

For Harry Potter, the next few months were quite busy. From dominating the kinky young Auror in the sack, to sitting in on Wizengamott sessions, Harry had little time for rest. He was thankful for his magical physiology, which required less sleep than a typical muggle.

He had registered his ownership of Amelia at Gringotts. Sharpdeath was rather smug at the submissive attitude of the fiery Auror.

Amelia was Harry's nightly lover. Her loyalty to her master was absolute. Harry couldn't get enough of his slave's tiny but perky breasts, her sinfully tight pussy, and her perfectly spankable ass. He was introduced to Susan Bones, who's breasts were already larger than her aunt's. Amelia had watched Harry fuck and sodomize her niece with glee. Susan was a little young, but she was ready for everything Harry could dish out. Due to being sodomized, Susan was also magically enslaved to Harry.

It was mid-august when Harry dragged Hermione to his room and fucked and sodomized the bookworm, enslaving Hermione to his will. Hermione and Susan were his soul-mates, so they were less submissive than Amelia.

It was later in August when Harry visited Daphne. The young Greengrass had an ice cold personality, so Harry sodomized the girl before fucking her. By the time he got to her pussy, she was already enslaved to his will, her frigid personality history. The blonde was tight around Harry's cock as he fucked her into a satisfied coma. Harry then proceeded to sodomize and fuck Astoria and Anastasia Greengrass, Daphne's sister and mother respectively.

Harry's visit to Malfoy Manor was next. Harry enjoyed sodomizing and fucking Lady Malfoy, who he sent back to his flat as he apparated to Azkaban. The gloomy prison chilled Harry's bones as he made his way to the cell of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Master?" asked Bellatrix.

"I will be," replied Harry, pushing Bellatrix down onto the hard cell floor and brutally sodomizing her. Bellatrix screamed. "Fuck! My ass is on fire! So damn good." Harry grunted as he released his load into the convict's tight asshole, enslaving her. He then pushed into her tight pussy, fucking the sexy bitch with hard and fast thrusts.

"Fuck, master, fuck me!" screamed Bellatrix. Harry's speedy thrusts elicited strings after strings of shrill moans.

"Your pussy is the tightest ever, slave," said Harry, "didn't your husband ever fuck you?"

"Your cock is so much bigger, it's destroying my pussy!" Bellatrix bucked as her climax hit and moaned as her master filled her cunt with his seed.

"I fucked your little sister earlier," said Harry, causing Bellatrix's imagination to run wild. She imagined her adorable sister moaning like a two-dollar whore as her master made up for Lucius Malfoy's short-comings. The image made her impossibly wet. "Would you like it if I completed the set? Shall I dominate Andromeda and her filthy half-blood whore of a daughter? You know I will."

"Yes, master. Give my filthy blood-traitor of a sister a taste of proper pureblood cock. Make it so that she never wants that filthy mudblood to dirty her bed ever again!" pleaded Bellatrix. "Fuck her filthy half-blood whore of a daughter. Fuck her until her blood runs pure."

"Yes, my lovely slave. Your sister will never settle for less than a proper pureblood cock again! Her daughter's blood will be so pure that it sparkles in the moonlight!" promised Harry, hugging Bellatrix and apparating her back to his flat. The reunion of sisters was touching. "Let's go give your blood-traitor of a sister her very first taste of pureblood cock. She will never settle for less again." The three apparated to the Tonks family home and found the blood-traitor in the kitchen.

"Greetings, blood-traitor," said Bella, crossing her arms at her sister with a frown on her face.

"Hello, sister," added Narcissa, "How has a life of betrayal to everything your family stands for been treating you?"

"About as well as I'd imagine being the perfect pureblood wife has treated you, Narcissa," said Andromeda, "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Ain't that the truth," muttered Narcissa. Lucius Malfoy was the typical pureblood, growing his hair out to compensate for his lack of substance down there.

"Dissatisfaction with life aside, we are here for one reason, and one reason only," said Bella. "You are going to taste your first pureblood cock. Our master will claim you. You will never fuck a mudblood again." Harry positioned himself behind Andy, grunting as he pushed into her tight pussy.

"So this is what the pussy of a blood-traitor feels like," said Harry. "How interesting."

"Does her blood-traitor pussy feel good around your massive cock, master?" asked Bella.

"Incredible," grunted Harry. "Completing the set is going to be more pleasurable than I thought. Does my cock make you feel good, blood-traitor? Does it make you regret betraying your family? You're nothing but a slutty little blood-traitor whore."

"Yes," moaned Andy, "your cock is pounding my slutty pussy so well. I'm sorry for betraying my family, Ted was just so nice."

"Nice doesn't mean anything. His dick was puny, if the tightness of your pussy is any indication," said Harry. "You deserve this for being a filthy blood-traitor. Your traitorous cunt feels like heaven."

"Yes, master. Punish this filthy blood-traitor," screamed Andromeda. "I deserve to be treated like a dirty blood-traitor whore. Cum inside, knock me up before sodomizing my traitorous asshole!"\

"With pleasure, blood-traitor," said Harry as he released his load into the blood-traitor's snatch. He then pushed into the blood-traitors asshole and sodomized her. She moaned like a two dollar whore as he sodomized her tight asshole. With a grunt, he released his load into Andy's rectum, enslaving her.

With the complete set of Black sisters in hand, his attention shifted to Andy's filthy half-blood whore of a daughter. The kinky slut would spread her legs for absolutely anything even remotely phallic-shaped, so Harry had no compunctions about enslaving her.

After fucking and sodomizing Nymphadora until the slut's blood ran pure, Harry apparated back to his flat with four Black ladies in tow.

Harry left his slaves in the guest room before returning to his room. "Welcome back, master," purred his vampire slave, getting down on her knees to suck him off. As her fangs and tongue worked his cock, Harry let himself relax as his slave pleasured him. Chloe the vampire was skilled at sucking cock. He had had her turn himself and his slaves into immortal vampires and had ordered his Lycan slave, Lucy, to turn them into hybrids.

Speaking of Lucy, she sat on Harry's face and writhed in pleasure as her master ate her out. As Lucy and Harry both came, the trio climbed into bed and Harry fell asleep between his slaves.

The next morning, Harry's goblin slave, Regan, moaned as Harry sodomized her. Regan was by far Harry's most adventurous slave. The goblin insisted that he dominate her completely. He often was forced to tie her up to keep her from impaling him with her knife. She enjoyed it when he punished her. The whips and chains were for her. She also enjoyed nipple clamps, electric shock, being burned with dripping candle wax, and being paddled with a block of metal.

Harry and Hermione spent the next day shopping in Knockturne Alley. At Borgin and Burkes, Hermione got some books. At **Proper Wizarding Wear** , they purchased their Blue Beauxbatons robes.

As school grew closer, Harry prepared to move into the Potter Villa in France.


	3. Sexy Green Goblin To The Rescue

Harry and Hermione moved into the French Potter Villa just a month before Beauxbatons. The Villa was large and lavish, sporting five bedrooms, a vast dining hall, a well-stocked kitchen run by House Elves, and a vast library.

Hermione watched with lust in her eyes as Harry and Amelia fucked on the bed beside her. Amelia was moaning like a cheap whore as Harry plowed her fields. Hermione fingered herself as she imagined Harry doing the same to her. Being the plaything of Harry Fucking Potter had indeed given Amelia some humility, a fact that pleased the Minister very much. Harry had Amelia on a tight leash, and she was no longer free to give her superiors a hard time. Amelia still couldn't properly sit down because of the time Harry sodomized her for seventeen straight hours as punishment for getting into it with Fudge again.

The Black Sisters had taken to the lavish Villa like fishes to water. The blood-traitor Andromeda and her whore of a daughter were still in the dungeon being whipped into submission by Bella and Cissy. Harry chuckled to himself as he imagined Bella laughing as she tortured her traitorous sister while Narcissa brought her whip to bare on her niece. As Amelia writhed beneath him, bringing him out of his revere, Harry almost wished that he was in the dungeon watching the torture of the blood-traitor and her daughter. Harry had given allowance to all forms of torture, up to and including the cruciatus.

As Harry drifted off to sleep, still clutching tightly to Amelia's tender form, he thanked God for the life that he now led.

The next morning, Harry was sodomizing Hermione as she propped herself up to read her school books. The bookworm's concentration was pushed to her limit as her ass was railed by her master. She was just about to give up reading entirely as Harry released his load into her rectum. Her concentration was once again tested as her master pushed into her pussy. Harry found Hermione's devotion to the written word to be quite troublesome, as he wanted her devotion to be his completely. "If you don't put the book down and focus on the task at hand, I'm going to confiscate every book you own." Hermione, paling at the threat, hastily threw down her book and begun paying attention to the glorious pleasure that her master was giving her. "As it stands, you are completely forbidden from reading until school starts. You are only allowed to focus on the pleasure that you give me and your fellow slaves."

Harry decided to hide his bookworm's reading material away. He also took to keeping the doors to the library locked unless he was in there.

The month prior to the start of school was one of wonderful pleasure and exploring. Harry and Hermione took to practicing their spells with the goblin-forged Mythril knives that they had purchased in Knockturne Alley. On more than one occasion, they returned to Knockturne to restock their supplies and have their knives sharpened.

At the moment, Hermione rushed Harry, attacking with her Katana, as Harry was forced to deflect with his knife focus. Hermione's assault was devastating, Harry being pushed to his limits as he struggled to defend against the barrage of strikes. When Hermione drew first blood, Harry sheathed his knife and drew his rapier. The duo continued fighting, their swords clashing time after time as they continued the dance of death. Harry, with his small rapier, had the advantage in speed. While Hermione, with her larger Katana, had the advantage in shear striking power. Hermione managed to land a few more non-lethal blows, with Harry only managing to cut her once. Sheathing his rapier, he drew his trusty Claymore. Now wielding the heavier blade and still maintaining superior speed, Harry pressed his advantage, cutting thru Hermione's defenses and wounding her critically, slowing her down a bit. Hermione, not liking how the fight was headed, quickly sheathed her Katana and drew her trusty longsword.

Once again possessing superior reach, Hermione went on the attack, attempting to slice thru Harry's guard. Harry's defense held, as his sturdy Claymore parried Hermione's lighter sword. Hermione was lightning fast as she assaulted Harry's guard, getting more and more frustrated as his Claymore deflected her longsword again and again. Hermione's frustration hit a fever pitch, so she sheathed her longsword and drew her own Mythril knife along with her hunting knife in the off-hand. Hermione's countenance grew dark as she assaulted her lover with a flurry of strikes, slashing thru his guard and burying her hunting knife into his shoulder blade, causing his hold on the Claymore to falter. As he dropped his trusty sword, Hermione, smelling victory, buried her mythril knife into his ribcage, wounding him severely.

Filled with concern for her lover, Hermione called a house elf. "Get Chloe, Harry needs medical attention." The elf bowed and popped away, returning with the vampire an instant later.

"Harry," the vampire screamed, as she saw her lover bleeding on the floor. Chloe knew that Harry wouldn't die, being a vampire/lycan hybrid himself, but she was still worried. "Elf," she ordered, "get Regan and Lucy." The elf bowed to the vampire and popped away, returning with the goblin and lycan an instant later.

"Harry," Regan whimpered, "what happened to him?"

"He and Mistress were sparring and Mistress went overboard," replied Chloe. "She impaled him with her focus. It is a knife, goblin-forged, Mythril." Lucy swallowed in horror.

"How the hell is he still alive?" demanded Lucy. "Mythril is as poisonous to Lycans as Silver is to Werewolves." Regan paled and Chloe bowed her head and prayed for her master's recovery.

"It doesn't matter how," snapped Chloe. "What matters is that our master is still alive and he requires our immediate attention."

Regan immediately pulled the knife out of her master and returned it to her mistress. "How could you do that to him, Mistress? The master loves you with his entire heart and trusts you completely. How could you stab him with an object that could kill him?"

"How was I supposed to know that?" snapped Hermione. "I've only been part-Lycan for a few days. Lucy never informed me of Lycans having weaknesses." Regan hung her head, ashamed that she went off on her mistress, who was just as stressed about the situation as she.

"Regan, coat his wound with saliva so that it will heal," ordered Chloe. Regan tentatively licked her master's wound, causing him to laugh.

"It tickles, Regan," said Harry. Regan kept licking until his wound was entirely healed. She then hugged her master, who responded by kissing her lovingly. "I love you, Regan."

"I love you too, master," replied Regan.

"Even if I'm just using you for your sexy green body?" asked Harry.

"Even then," replied Regan softly, as she fell asleep against her master. Harry carried Regan back to his bedroom before snuggling into bed with his sexy green goblin.


End file.
